


The Fabric of Our Lives

by frankenmoonmoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amused Natasha, Coming of Age, F/M, Frustrated Wanda, Maternal Cho, Oblivious Vision, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenmoonmoon/pseuds/frankenmoonmoon
Summary: Maternal Cho is helping Vision learn the ins and outs about shopping. In other words, Cho is the reason Vision looks so good in Civil War. Also written because Cho needs loving. She is bae. Silly One Shot!





	

“Dr. Cho, I do not believe this to be appropriate to our doctor-patient relations…”

Helen Cho’s delicate hands skimmed over the buttons on the lavender dress shirt that the synthezoid had just adorned. “Helen, Vision. How many times do I have to tell you, we are way beyond formalities. I’ve seen you naked, remember? Take this off…”

Vision looked down as her hands made quick work with the shirt. He untucked the bottom for her. “Dr. Cho- Helen. Please. I can do this myself."

“I’m sorry. I just can’t help myself.” Helen bit her full lower lip with anticipation. “I need this. Please Vision. Make me the happiest woman…” She thrust her hands at him…

So he could awkwardly accept the navy sweater from her trembling grasp. He ran his thumb over the fabric. It was pleasant.

“Feels good, right?” She asked, dark eyes sparkling.

“The fibers are…deceptively soft.” He answered, dimple in his chiseled face deepening. It was as close to a smile as he had mastered at this point. Wanda was still working with him on that.

“Remember: dark neutrals with your skin tone.” She picked up a white dress shirt. “Here, try this underneath. You don’t want anything too busy with the complexity of your epidermis…and certain colors will NOT jive with maroon. But you can never go wrong with navy.”

“You DO realize this is the MEN’S dressing room, right?” came a stern voice from the stall beside them. Helen kicked at the dividing wall.

“Nobody asked you, mouth-breather!” She barked, making Vision halt in his proceedings. “And, fyi, you are NOT a 38-40! In your DREAMS, beer-gut!” She was met with an angry scoff and the sound of the stall resident storming off. Helen Resumed her sweet smile as she gave Vision a glance over.

“Oh, now that is YOU, Vision!” Helen circled him, smoothing down the navy cashmere, blousing it where it needed to fall naturally. “Oh Vision…you’re… a vision!” She clapped her hands.

Vision wasn’t sure what to do with all this attention. Clearly Helen was displaying satisfaction over his physical appearance… but it lacked the motivation of sexual desires. Instead, the doctor swelled with a pride that was akin to a mother’s affection for a child; a son. Vision raised his arms, looking at his reflection, trying to see the appeal.

“If it is a question of form-fitting apparel, I do not understand why my own synthesized clothing does not suffice.” Vision cocked his head.

Helen picked up three packages, turning back towards him. “Think of that as a uniform; your battle armor. If you become the publicity icon that Tony Stark hopes you to become, can you imagine visiting press conferences or orphanages in in that? Or something more… approachable? Relatable?”

Vision had mastered the grimace, and delivered it now at his reflection, unsure of what to think at his own appearance.”

“And also, if you ever have the desire to experiment with sexual intimacies, for purely scientific motivations of course, then this apparel will surely attract a partner.”

The synthesizoid ceased in his plucking at the strange garments. He paused, processing. He did desire to know all there was to being human. All of it. He folded his hands, as he usually did when he reached a conclusion to a hypothesis. “Very well. If it is a question of scientific merit.”

“Of course! For science. For sure. Now on to the important question,” Helen held up a selection of undergarments. “…Which would you prefer?”

“Which do you feel would have the best results? For pheromonal release?” 

“Hmmmm…” Helen tossed the boxers, struggled between briefs and boxer-briefs, and finally decided on the later. She tossed him the package. “Don’t try those on. Just get them. I think we are about wrapped up here. Now on to shoes!”

“I thank you for your assistance, Dr. Helen Cho.” Vision finally said. “Thorough research would have sufficed… but it has been educational having your expertise. You seem very knowledgeable.”

“Are you kidding me? I live for this!…Well, I mean my work is my life. Naturally. But this is a secondary passion.” She set about folding up the scattered clothing, making a rather large purchase pile. “It’s been awhile, and with boyfriends it is like pulling out teeth… but you’re like my own life-sized ken doll to dress up and accessories! And no need for contrived reward-sex afterwards! This is a damn dream come true!”

Vision observed the the large pile on the bench. “I am pleased to that our activities have brought you enjoyment. May I suggest that we proceed with purchases economically?”

Helen cackled, taking out a Stark Corp. credit card. “Please. You were conceived in Stark Labs. I’m filing this under ‘maintenance and up-keep’.” She arched a brow. “Unless your newly crafted morals are overriding your pursuit of the human experience…” Vision stood, silently gazing at the little plastic card in the scientist’s polished hand. Wanda Maximoff flickered across the synthezoid’s processor. He would ponder why later; for now he slowly reached up to accept the card.

“Vision, eye contact.” Helen suddenly said, her voice very sober. Vision straightened rigidly, as if she could see into his mind. Though why he would need to feel ashamed, he would have to ponder later. He blinked at her with his high-definition blue eyes. She was not releasing the card. “This commitment to fashion is not to be taken lightly. First, you will download the GQ magazine database and take all trend tips to heart: the rest is misogynistic bull crap. Toss it. Second, maintain this level of swag, despite cost.” Vision’s eyes darted to the side, considering ‘swag’. “And third, never… EVER wear sweatpants or track suits. I don’t care if Tony, Sam, Steve or whoever is doing it: don’t do it. It’s not hot. Do you accept these terms?”

His hand hesitated slightly, but it finally closed around the card in hers. Vision gave a reverent not. “Yes. I accept and will adhere to your guidelines. In the name of Science.”

Helen grinned, releasing the card. She reached up and caressed his face. “My baby… all grown up and wearing Ralph Lauren and Burberry!”

 

***

Wanda wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm. Natasha, of course, sat on the couch in the main room, thumbing through a magazine. She was adorned in her training clothes, but she was not marred by perspiration. She looked over at her colleague with the ghost of a grin.

“Good work today, Wanda.”

Wanda stopped in assembling her protein smoothing. “Oh please. You kicked my ass.”

“Well, I didn’t say I didn’t.” Natasha looked back down at her magazine. “But you put up a good fight today.” Wanda scoffed. “No seriously. I had momentary trouble in landing a few punches…”

Wanda changed subject, rubbing her sore side. “Where’s Vision? He hasn’t been around all day.”

“Session with Dr. Cho. Acclamation to the human race and all..”

“Well we can help with that.”

Natasha raised a brow and cast a glance back at the sokkovian. “Oh? How so?”

“I’m just saying there’s only so much that you can learn about being human in a Doctor’s office or lab… or wherever. Human experiences come about from LIVING. And interaction.”

“Interaction?” Natasha slung her arm on the back of the couch.

“You know. Social.” Wanda explained, pausing from her ingredients to put her hair up. “Going out. To a bar… a park. Playing the guitar hero with Steve and Sam…”

“Sex.” Natasha supplied, going back to her magazine.

Wanda dropped the knife she was using you slice a banana on the counter. She coughed. “..Excuse me?”

“Sex. That is an interaction.”

“I… what?” Wanda huffed out a laugh. “I would never- he’s a team mate. Sex would just complicate-“

“Well, I didn’t say he should have sex with YOU, Wanda.” Natasha looked down at the pages, but a grin deepened. “I’m just saying sex is a powerful human interaction.”

“Sure… yeah. Sure…” Wanda tried to ward off thoughts of the type of woman Vision would go for. Or if he was even interested in women. “Well, he’s only one and hasn’t displayed any…um… do we have blue-berries?”

“Yes, Miss Maximoff. I picked some up from the Farmer’s Market yesterday.” Wanda and Natasha looked at the door, which had not opened, yet the synthezoid stood inside the apartment. Wanda nearly dropped the blueberries. Vision had clothes. Human clothes. Nice fitting human clothes…

There was a knock at the door, Vision started, as if he remembered something and opened the door.

“Yeah. Mere mortals don’t have phasing abilities, Vision.” Helen carried in the rest of the clothes bags.

“My apologies, Helen.” he said sincerely. Helen handed her bags to him and sighed. “Well, great session today. I think we are making excellent progress.” She stood, beaming up at him, and then suddenly put her arms around his long waist. “Thank you for today. It was fun.”

“I…yes.” Vision replied.

“This is a hug, Vision.” Helen informed him. “Humans that are bonding usually hug. Does it feel nice?”

He cocked his head, considering. Feeling. The contact confirmed that Dr. Cho had a level of affection for affection. And that knowledge satisfied his need to relate to humans. He inclined his head down to lean into the ‘hug’, though his limbs were restrained by bags of clothing and shoes. “Yes. It is pleasant. The hug and the bonding. Will further sessions be concluded this way?”

Helen pulled out of the hug, grinning. “If you would like.” She pushed some hair behind her ear, biting her lip and looking around. “So… who all is around?”

Natasha set her magazine down. “Sorry Cho. No Thor. Not in a few months.”

“Of course not. Well you take care, kids!” the scientist made her exit, giving Vision one last thumbs up. He hesitantly returned the gesture, processing it’s positive meaning.

“Have fun?” Natasha finally asked the synthezoid. She had her head propped by a hand. Her eyes scanned him, appraising.

“It was very educational.” Vision said, nodding to her, but glancing at Wanda. Her gaze had not left him. She seemed frozen.

“You look very nice.” the russian spy was sensing an awkward silence. “Doesn’t he look nice, Wanda.”

Wanda finally blinked out of her trance. How was it that his skin-tight uniform paled in comparison to a layered look and slacks? How was that possible? “You look… different.”

Vision’s dimple disappeared, not having expected that less-then-satisfactory response. He looked down. “I should put these away.” He disappeared thru the floor, to drop down into his living space one level down.

“Different?” Natasha asked her female team mate.

Slight guilt was setting in. “Yes, different! Okay?” Wanda hit the on switch to the blender… to realize too late that the lid had been left off. Natasha returned to her magazine, wide grinned as Maximoff scampered around to clean up her careless mess.


End file.
